Software application developers may desire a covert way to dynamically discover connection information (such as IP addresses) of servers that their client applications will connect to. Current technologies for client applications to discover a server include hard-coded IP addresses or server names resolved with a domain name service (DNS), or peer-to-peer broadcast methods. A problem with these approaches is that once discovered, system administrators can block the connections or protocols effectively isolating the client application and rendering the client application useless.